TheReAnimAted
by ManoSumintete
Summary: A group of survivors find themselves fighting for their lives in a post apocalyptic dystopia filled with ReAnimAted corpses roaming all around a lawless world,everything goes,there's no one you think you can trust.
1. Prolouge

Boom! The bio weapon had hit ground. The sound of it alone could kill. A green mushroom cloud formed over the explosion. Jason looked out the window to see the horrific rushed up stairs to grab his son Jesse, and then his wife Mary. Luckily, they had been preparing for this moment. Jason grabbed the survival kit, Jesse grabbed his sky blue baseball cap, and then the family started running. They had no destination, but at least they had a plan. They were going to hide away until the radiation left. Jason held onto Jesse's and Mary's hand tightly, and did not look back at the old memories.


	2. No Looking Back

The group had finally found a place where they could settle down. It was a farm land, far away from the explosion. The explosion has caused many to turn into lifeless walking creatures, known as the reanimated. Jason knew he was obligated to adjust to life now, but the rest of the family sure hasn't had the same mind set. Mary was in shock, and could not believe her whole world could be crumbled that quickly. Jesse has tried to comfort his mother, but his attempts have been very group decide if they were going to stay at the farm,then they might as well make it more home volunteers to work on the outside,reinforcing the gates and solidifying the are little Reanimated around,even much so takes quick work of them with his ,Mary caves in and decides to help with the does a little bit of house cleaning and fixes the broken door and prepares the rations for ,Jessie is looking around the rooms for something interesting to they were escaping,bored games weren't exactly a lifts a bed sheet,only to find a quickly jumps back,for he has the spider scurries away,he moves walks and feels a small _tap_ on his shoe,followed by something scratching the wood bends down and searches for the the bed there is a gold picks it up to find a gold key with a number on it. _6._ He examines it with a squint. **(Cuts to complete darkness).** Jason opens the shed door to let light walks in,passing cobwebs and roughed up wood the back wall he spots a generator. _This could power the electric fence_ he walks up to it and sees a a smile he pulls it-only for nothing to searches for a reason why it won't start,when he noticed a small hole on the top. _A key hole._ Jessie walks down the stairs,stuffing the 6 key into his turns to see Mary cooking you can call some heated canned meat dinner. Either way,he's grateful to have something to satisfy his hunger."looks and smells better than anything we've had in the past two days."He says."We haven't eaten in the past two days"She replies."So am i wrong or what?"Jessie asks with a goes outside to see his father digging through the enters and asks Him what he's tells him to go get his complies and leaves for a minute,returning with asks her if she's picked up a key,or have seen one thinks for a second and says,"I don't know-why?"As they discuss,Jessie handles the 6 key in his slips around the two, looking at the looks above the keyhole to see a giant 4 indented into the checks back his key and reads silently puts it pack in his pocket,not telling his parents,deciding that the key won't fit into the walks back into the barn to search for a investigating the whole house,Jason gives up on finding the eat dinner and decide to make one last look around the house the next the morning,Jessie looks into the fridge only to see that everything has been quickly dashes upstairs to find the medical closet left the same hears scratching on the wood quickly turns to see a raccoon,followed by a trail of eaten food and destroyed medical chases the raccoon out with a broom,and wakes Mary and Jason,awaring them of what knows he has only one option at this point,and its to loot near by areas for rations and medical grabs his gun,telling his family to do everything they can to power the walks out the door and heads out into the city. While on this run, he meets a smaller pair of 2 men named Michael and Darwin stuck in a building,living off of only little amounts of fruits. Jason feels sorry for the pair, and decides to bring them to the farm. Trouble is stirring though. Mary does not like the idea of bring strangers back to the farm. Jason does not believe her, but is soon proven wrong. Late at night Darwin sneaks into Mary's room and kidnaps nor Darwin will not be seen for a while. When Jason wakes to a missing Mary, he intensely interrogates Michael to see if he knows something. Jason gives up, and lets Micheal stay with the group. The year ends with Jason, Jesse, and Michael on the hunt for a missing Mary, and the traitor named Darwin.


	3. New Faces,Old Places

A year has gone by. Jason has started to grow a beard. Jesse is a little taller, and Michael has not is leading the three down the asks Jason something,which triggers a conversation.(I'm too lazy to write it)They keep heading down the road when they come across a enter the shed and look for finds a flashlight,and flicks it on and off finds a the sudden a Reanimated bangs the window in front of Jason,desperately trying to pry itself quickly closes the door behind them,just as another Reanimated tries to enough,the whole shed is surrounded by the as the herd is about to break through the walls,the commotion three sit in the shed,waiting for every moment for the horde to recommence the attack-but it never peeks out the door only to see all of the Reanimated are lying on the ground, all wonder who could've done it so fast,and all by their self,and ,beside all that,they know they must continue on. Jessie turns to Michael and starts a conversation.(after the long conversation T_T)While on the road, the group is blocked by a massive herd of Reanimated. Jason wants to sleep through the night and see if the herd disperses. The group agrees and sleeps through the night. While sleeping, Jesse sneaks off into the stops near an oak sits as his eyes tear pull out a picture of his mother,Mary,and frowns. He misses his a while,Jason wakes up and sees that the place where Jesse was sleeping is carefully sneaks around Michael and finds Jesse sitting at a has a look of walks over and pats his is a first startled,but realizes it's just 's thankful, and follows Jason back to the group wakes, they see that the herd has been looks around to see who could of fended off all those spots a man with a black trench coat with a tells the others that since the man could defend himself so efficiently,maybe they should follow him to see where he's and Jesse both agree with the plan,and sneak behind him. They see the man walk into a gated community. The sign outside says the place is called Woodland 's already dark, so the group decides to sleep outside the town and wait until morning to investigate. When the group wakes up, 3 men have them at gun point, and ask what they are doing. Jason replies with "We are just lonesome survivors,trying to get by and would like to join your community if it's authorized.".The 3 men at first seem uncertain,but whisper to each other, and bring our group inside the community. It looks to be thriving, with a food warehouse, an armory, and a pool. Then, a man walks up to Jason. He is wearing a black trench coat, has a silver watch on his right hand, and has a small beard."Hello Gentlemen,my name's Curtis"He says.

" **Welcome to Woodland"**


	4. Walls With No Barriers

It is hard to adjust to this life for the group,despite the certain "safety".The group feel almost spoiled,and know it's not the way to survive and the era of the Reanimated. Woodland estates has food and shelter though, so they are forced to stay if they want to is a strong leader in the town and is very regularly checks in with every citizen and aids them with anything they has befriended a man named Sam. He is the son of the leader of Woodland, but wants to become like Jason. Jason has also befriended a girl named Candy. She is around the same age as him, and has a daughter named Li. Jesse and Li get along very well. Life is great in wasn't much of a violent person,but when a guard tells him that thre has been activity of other powerful groups that might want the town,he knows that the community has to be prepared for a is reguarly posted in the watchtower, Jason has become a constable, and Jesse has become a they prepared,the attack never was a scientist there named Hirotiac was 17 and awfully smart for his 's suited in a jacket and goggles that can do various meets and befriends the group and is a great aid to their ,Hiro,and Li hang out often,as well as Sam,Michael and another group arrived and demanded that they take over the group had the town out gunned,so Curtis had no choice but to give it weren't too bad,but they weren't as forgiving as much changed despite they transition in the mayor's name is first Sam and Chad didn't exactly get along,but they soon became is happy for Sam,that once again he is close with the managed to convince Chad on certain changes on how to run the would say,"Don't take it too hard".So Jesse was happy,Jason was happy,Michael was happy,and everything seemed future seemed almost winter came.


	5. From Riches to Rags

In the winter, the enemy and Candy retreat into a nearby house,watching through a ,Li and Hiro duck into the cornfield and can barely see what was and Sam are peeking around the watchtower also witnessing the masked leader of the army demands that Chad hands over the looks around at the citizens,they had grown on decides to stand his ground and refuses."Don't take it too hard"he is shot down by the leader immediately.

Sam is enraged at the act and charges out from his spot behind the tries to grab him,but it's too leader sees Sam and smirks through his motioned for his army to shoot Sam,but he swiftly ducks behind a army continues to shoot at Sam but to no soon realizes that he made a stupid decision and grows worried as the troops grow ,Jason sees Sam in trouble and grabs his tells Candy to try and regroup with Michael,Jesse and the agrees and they both head makes sure Candy makes it around the house and heads over to help troops don't seem to notice him sneaking up on them yet,so he takes advantage of it and darts across the he's on the blind side of the attackers and knows he has the element of desperately searches for the three spots them in the sneakily makes her way to asks a million questions about what's happening,Hiro is freaking out trying to caculate escape routes,but can't focus enough,and Jesse has a worried look on his manages to calm them down,but is soon proven to no use when Jason hops up from his hiding place to shoot three guards who got dangeroulsy close to whole army turns and releaes fire twoards Jason,who swifly dodges back down into his hiding slides a extra gun at Sam who shoots two soldiers,making the army once again divert their direction back at looks around only to find Hiro was sees him running twoards Jason crafting something in his put the finishing touches on it and roughley slides across the ground next to Jason."here" he says handing him the fog grenade he made."we didn't have any gun powder,sorry"He exsplains."This otta' do"Jason tosses it over twoards the army giving both him and Sam cover for a ,Sam,and Hiro run down the town road to find cover,Sam and Jason looking back and shooting troops through the dash past the cornfield,allowing Candy,Li,and Jesse to tail reach the back of the town to see the wall blocking their lean up against a house,to where they aren't ,the smoke leader is coughing and waving away the scowls and turns to a general."Burn it of it".He nods and signals the army to execute the of the citizens in their hiding spots look on in try and find a place to troops light the fire,burning buildings to nothing but amber and murder everyone that lived in the city is left burning."We need to move on."The leader says,and the army marches on,through the woods and out of is now nothing but ashes,amber,and corpses.


	6. 80 Below

The winter snow storm that arrived soon after the army left put out the of WoodVille are now nothing but charred wood and stands up and looks at the following is Candy,Jesse,Michael,Li,Sam,and all are depressed at the lived in WoodsVille,it was their home,their safe it's nothing but dust under their 's extermely cold with the sneezes and Candy hugs and Michael dig up some coats and boots out of the put it on and feel alot not they walk out through the gates they hear a stands up out of the 's eyes recognizes what it is cocks his stood up and is now mindlessly fumbling towards them is .Reanimated Chad has a hole in his forehead and is burnt from the is sad,he was friends with takes out his gun,looks at Chad,and points it at Chad and says,"Don't take it too hard."He pulls the Chad drops and Sam looks at him."Let's go" he group moves through the forest,in hope of finding another snow definitely slowed down their journey,but they kept the group comes across a thought it was a bad idea,along with Hiro,but the others thought otherwise."There might be survivors"Michael said."That's what i'm afraid of"Jason way,the group decides to go into the didn't take long of sneaking around the city,avoiding Reanimated,to find a building with had barbed wire that hasn't seemed compermised Hiro uses a tool to cut through it and all come through the door 's a lot warmer in the building,but no one there.

After some searching,Jesse finds a hole with a awares the others,and they slowly climb down the ladder,Jason all reach the bottom only to see nobody down there turns to see the rest of the group on the suddenly he feel a hard BANG on the back of his head,falling wakes up, realizes he's tied to a chair in a line with the 's awake now,but to only see a group of eighty people standing before them."Hello you seven,welcome to _The Below_.It's the safest place in the us"The group exchange glances,confused."Ah,yes-you all are name's Markus,but you can call me see,you seven will make a fine dinner for me and my seventy-nine other pals."All of their mouths are gagged,but the look at each other in panic."Now, one likes a stressed meal now do they?"Stray says with a evil even Jason knows how he can get the group out of this people were cannibals."Now try not to rot over there ok?We'll have one of you tomorrow for dinner,we already ate today."


	7. Dinner Bell

Jason takes a second to evaluate the were assumingly underground,hence it being dubbed " _The Below_ ".It was like an underground WoodsVille,but less walls and floor are turns his head so he can see the are also tied to the chairs beside turns to 's squirming in his turns to Michael and he seems to be looks at the rope that's holding him in the turns to see Li,looking doesn't know what he's doing,but keeps trying to find a way out of him he sees a broken pipe sticking out of the ,he gets an scoots the chair towards the the others catch on quickly and get filled with slowly cuts the rope on the the rope is silently broke,he sneakily stands from his chair and creeps towards the two are facing the other direction,so they don't see him swiftly snaps one of the guard's neck and punches the other one turns and unties Jesse and takes the mouth gag off."hurry-help untie everyone"he nods and turns to untie Sam,while Jason unties quickly gets the knot undone,releasing Michael,while Jesse is having ,a guard walks around the corner and sees what's tries to run,but Jason shoots him with a gun from one of the guard is down,but the gunshot rang through out the whole leads Jesse and Michael through a vent,telling the others that they'll crawl through the vent before the guards reach also checks the sees three chairs empty and is enraged."Find the three that escaped and while you're at it,dispose of these bodies-they will be Reanimated any time now."He says."As for you four-I have very special plans for one of you,but I don't know who all look like you would make a fine meal."The group sinks in their ,Jason and Michael exit the building through the ,the exit was at the ground,Unluckily,it was still snowing pretty trudge through the snow and renter the building,trying to figure out a way to sneak out the group squirms in his isn't exactly is worried for herself and Li,considering that they're trapped in a underground base with a clan of ,however,is wonders when Stray will return,so he can tell him what's that he thinks about it though,maybe he's in no position to insult their walks into their new evilly smiles."Alright,listen is soon and me and my boys are getting hungry,and i bet you know what that means."He ,Jason,Jesse and Michael are dodging behind boxes,making their way to the silently take out the two guards standing post by the open the door to see Stray talking to the crouch behind some boxes and wait to is walking up and down the line as he speaks."So which one will it be,Eh?"Jason aims his gun at Stray's head from behind."No one's talking?Fair meenie minie…...you."He says,pointing at burrows her 's eyes struggles in the pulls out a pocket knife and holds it at Li."Not so fast"Jason says,coming out from behind the and Michael also come out with points his gun at smiles."How predictable".He then,Guards swarm into the room aiming their guns at Jason,Jesse and Michael."You shoot me,and they shoot you,everyone that you know and love,and have them for breakfest,lunch and it?",Stray drops his enough,they're back at square one,tied to the chairs."Great-now we have the whole feast here."Stray exclaims."Alright-here's the 'll let you go,but you have to stay in this three days,you choose one person to chop off and send a body part to you try to leave,or rebel,then we'll track you all down and slaughter every one of ,if you don't agree to our little deal,than we kill and eat a old friend of yours".Jason is confused,as for everyone else."bring her in"Stray says,and some guards bring in a squints at her,as she seems lifts her head to see who she was brought too,revealing that it was can't believe it."MARY!"He yells."I'll take that as a yes."Stay says,looking to hear a " _ **RIIIING!**_ "."hmph",Stray says,now evaluating the whole line up." **That's the dinner bell**."


	8. Terms of Service

The group was separated into different was thrown into his cell cell wasn't ventilated so the winter still made it sits himself up and looks at the rusted look weak,but he's hasn't eaten in three days and is quite didn't think this is what Stay meant when he said "free".He lays down on the metal shelf with a cloth they call a he drifts of to sleep,he thinks about getting to is suddenly awakened by an hears screaming throughout the The goes up to the bars to see what's happening.A guard unlocks the cell and says,"time to go".Jason complies,following him out of the cell."what's happening?"Jason asks."The Below has been compromised by-"just then,a Reanimated lunges from around the corner,eating the keys falls off his belt,so Jason picks them up and encounters another cell,and unlocks walks out from the cell and sees Jason."Oh hey.I'm surprised you didn't just watch me get eaten by the Reanimated."Now's not the time,Mary"Jason says,pulling her out of the area."There's the ladders!"Mary says."What about Jesse and the others?"Jason asks."We need to find-"Right then Jesse sprints down a him is a large group of the Reanimated."Go!Run!"He quickly head up the ladder,escaping the horde."What happened to the others?"Jesse asks."They probably escaped"Mary assures him."We need to at least stay here just to make sure they get out."He replies. Jason stares down at Mary. He knows he should wait, but protecting his family is more important than waiting for some people that be bonded to because of trauma. With some quick thinking, Jason decides to leave, and hope to regroup with his family. He grabs both Mary and Jesse, and starts running. Jason can hear Mary's objections, but decides to ignore them and explain everything later. Once he goes down the hallway, he sees a door. He uses the key to open it up, and is horrified to see a massive herd reanimated eating some of the cannibals. "How ironic" he says to himself as he sneaks by the herd. He looks back to see Mary holding Jesse's hand tightly. Once Jason and his family has cleared through the dinner hall, he is happy to see an elevator that seems to lead to the surface. The group piles in, and Jason Presses the up shoddily built door closes with a _CREEEK!_ And the elevator starts to move up. Jason and his family are relieved to be finally leaving, but Jason can't help but think about the others and their fate...

 _Hiro & Li_

Hiro sits in his cell, hands holding his face, and panicking. He says to himself that everything is going to be fine, but deep down he knows it is not going to , he sees a guard get eaten by a small group of reanimated. He sees a key drop out of the guard's convienent. Once the reanimated are gone, he stretches his arm to grab the key. Hiro uses his flexibility to unlock the door. Once unlocked, he runs toward where the Reanimated came from. While running he's grabbed and pulled behind a corner. It is Li! Hiro is relieved to see some familiar faces. "What is going on?" Hiro asks. "I think the whole place is being swarmed by reanimated!" Li answers. A loud scream echos across the hallway. Hiro and Li exchange looks, and start to head towards they pass they corner, they see two guards run away screaming. They left behind a rifle and 9mm pistol. Hiro grabs the rifle, and Li grabs the pistol. They then go into a large stairwell. Hiro and Li climb the stairs, and up onto the surface. Behind them, they hear screams and cries for help. "What about the others?!" Li exclaims. "All we can do now is hope." Hiro replies. They look around to see which direction they should go,and decide to go back to Woodland. While walking, they see a large explosion near the underground, and they hope that everyone made it out.

 _Michael & Candy_

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no." Candy says to herself as she rocks back and forth in her sell. She is terrified of what is going to happen. She has never, ever been on the outside, let alone about to be eaten by cannibals. Suddenly, she hears a door open, and a body is thrown in the cell. "Michael!" She cries as she hurries over to the body. She touches his neck, as is relieved to find that he is still breathing. Just unconscious. Michael lets out an "UUUHHhhhhnnn…" to let Candy know that he is alright. Then, Candy sees a large horde of reanimated walk by her cell. She ponders why Reanimated have been let in the facility. She then see's a guard run away, and drop a combat knife on the floor. Candy immediately grabs it and starts to hack away at the door. The door opens with a loud creak, and Candy walks out of her cell, carrying Michael on her back. She looks to her left to see a dead end, and to her right are a flight of stairs. Candy makes the obvious choice, and goes up the stairs. When she is at the top, she sees the back of an elevator pass her. "Cowards.." She mumbles to herself as she passes by. She sets Michael down on a chair and asks "you think you can walk now?" Michael replies with a groning "yessss". Michael stands up, and starts walking towards a door down the hallway. Michael opens it, and a ray of sunshine blasts Michael's eyes. "I've found a way out!" He screams. Candy sprints out the door with Michael, closing it behind them. There are out ten fuel tanks, and a barrel of gunpowder surrounding them. "You thinking what I am?" Michael says as he pulls a match out of his pocket. Candy nods, and starts to make a trail of gunpowder that leads into a nearby forest. Once Candy and Michael are a safe distance away, Michael drops the match and puts his fingers in his ears. The compound explodes with a loud " _ **Boom!"**_ Michael and Candy smile at each other, and start to make their way towards woodland.

 _Sam_

"Idiots"Sam says as he snaps a guard's neck. Before the apocalypse, Sam was a hired thief. Nothing was safe and locked away from him. He would always find a way. He takes the key off of the guard and makes his way towards a locked door. He opens and finds the armory. "Jackpot" he says as he grabs a combat knife, a 22 rifle, and a handkerchief that was laying on the floor. He wrapped it around his mouth. On the way out he found a damaged trilby. He put it on, and made his way down the hall. He is then suddenly surrounded by guards. "Look, looks like one of our meals is trying to escape!" A guard says. Sam suddenly jabs the guard behind him with his left elbow. He then gets down and trips the other two. As the guards are on the floor, he then leaves them for a reanimated. Once he got to the end of the hallway, he made a left and went up a flight of stairs. He then sees a door open with some light shining through it. "Looks like someone forgot to lock up" he says to himself. He walks out, and sees a trail of gunpowder, and a flame riding on it. "Oh no" he grumbles to himself as he starts running. He barely passes the tree line before the explosion. It carries him into the forest, and it knocks him unconscious.


	9. Divided We Fall

Jason was on the road again. No food, no water, no protection. Behind him was Jesse and Mary. Mary is relieved that she made it out alive, and Jesse is glad to finally see his mom after all this time. There is a rustling in the bushes. Jason motions for Mary and Jesse to get behind the car.A rabbit runs out from behind the bushes. He then gets into an abandoned car in which Mary and Jesse are sleeping, and then falls asleep. He wakes up to the sound of screams. He jumps out of the car to see Mary and Jesse being eaten by reanimated. Jason quickly grabs his axe, and kills the two reanimated. "Dad…." Jesse said as his dying words. Jason starts to cry. He then sees over the horizon a huge herd of then wakes up again, and realized that it was all a dream. He wakes up Mary and Jesse, grabs what little they have, and start to make their way toward Woodland, which is right towards where Jason dreamed the herd was…

 _Sam_

"Finally" Sam says as he sees a spark fly. He has made himself shelter for the night. It was a hut made out of twigs and leaves. He had hid his weapons under a pile of leaves. He took off his hat, got into his shelter, and fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of a car driving by. He got up out of his shelter, snuffed the fire, grabbed his weapons, and ran after the car. The sun was rising over the horizon. He was glad that the car was able to block the rays of light. The car speed down a hill,but the snow made it crash into a nearby tree. Sam came down to inspect the wreck. In the driver's seat, he could see a man with glasses on, and a younger looking man sitting next to him. In the back, he saw a pile of food. "Just what I needed." said Sam as he grabbed the food and put it in a backpack, which was conveniently located in the trunk. While Sam was gathering food, he felt a warm hand grab his arm. "Go to Woodland…" The man said in his dying words. Sam then saw some sort of map in the man's pocket. "Crazy," Sam said as he read the map. It was just scribbles, with a blue dot in the top right corner. Sam then hurried off in the direction of Woodland. He then tripped and fell. He then feels the cold barrel of a gun touch the back of his head. "Now, what kinda person would go and kill people he did not even know?" The man said as he stepped in front of Sam. "A dead man, that's who." said the man.

 _Hiro and Li_

"Well that was a rush!" said Li, as they were walking towards woodland. "No kidding…" Hiro responded. "I just can't stop thinking about the group, ya know?" "Yeah, I know what you mean, but they still are probably out there. Jason is a good leader, and Sam could survive on his own if he had to." Li said reassuringly. "You're right, I should stop worrying."You are alright Li, you know that?" He turned and saw no Li."Li?This is just like every clishe horror movie.."Hiro said with a shakiness to his voice. He then suddenly saw Li jump out of a nearby bush. "Hiro, we have to leave, NOW!" Li said firmly. "What for.." Hiro tried to say, but it was answered immediately, when he heard gunshots not to far away from them. Hiro grabbed Li's hand, and they started to run. It was hard to run, with all of the obstacles and all, but Hiro could manage. Hiro and Li then exited the forest, and came upon a huge camp that probably housed about 50 people. "This is not good." Li said. They then saw a group of men surround them. "Step towards the camp" they said. Hiro and Li did as they were told. They were then told to sit down on these chairs. Their hands were tied, and so were there legs. Then a man walked out. He was wearing a denim vest, and a white undershirt. He had black jeans on, and was carrying an axe. "So, which trespassers are going to die today."

The man said. "Oh wait, I have already chosen." Then, Candy and Michael are brought in. "Hiro and Li!" Michael and Candy scream."Quiet you!" The man says. "Alright then, before I kill one of you, I would like to send a message to your leader. My name is Jackson, but you will call me Poseidon. I am the leader of what we call Atlantis. You may have heard?" The group looks at each other. A frown forms on Poseidon's face."Well, I should just kill you all for not knowing who we are, but I am a nice guy, so I will let it slide. I want you and whatever group you have to know that from now on, you answer to me now. Nothing is kept from me. You keep secrets, you die. Clear?" The group looks at each other, and slowly nods. "Well, now that that is settled, guess now we can get to the fun part." Jackson points his axe towards Candy. "To make sure that you get the message, I am going to kill one of you." Poseidon said with a dark smile. "Bring her up." two men slowly carry Candy towards Poseidon. "Before I do this, I want you to know that I kinda liked you." Poseidon said. He then picked up his axe, and smiled as he chopped of her head. Candy's head slowly rolled towards Hiro."Throw them out" Poseidon men put bags over the group's heads, and they are then carried off.


	10. Lover's Remorse

Jason,Mary,and Jesse trudge through the winter snow."Is anyone else extremely freezing?"Mary asks in a tone of annoyance."No kidding"Jesse replies."We should find a place to stay for the night".They find a large tree and climb up sleep in the branches,safe from anything the night might awakens to a loud crack in the night.A reanimated stumbles around the base of the decides to take it out he inches his way down the tree,trying not to wake up Jesse and Mary,he slips on the snow and falls out of the hits the ground with a "Humph!".The reanimated notices him and walks towards scrambles for his axe through the as the Reanimated gets close,he finds his axe and swings it at the 's head falls off and the body collapses in the stands up, winter snow is cold,but his jacket is holding ,Mary climbs down the tree and walks up to Jason."What are you doing?"She asks."I was killing a Reanimated,now what are YOU doing?"He replies."Something woke me up while I was sleeping,and I came to check it out."."We should head back up the tree"Jason about as he's about to start climbing,Mary stops him."So are you gonna say it?"She asks."Say what?"He questions."That I was right about Darwin and you're sorry?".She answered."Listen,"He starts,"I'm sorry I didn't believe you or at least keep a closer eye on the two."He says."But",he continues"We did get Michael from that,and he is a good guy."He argues."You would rather get a new buddy than keep ME?"She states."I didn't say that,I was just looking on the bright side of all this."He replies."There isn't always a good side to things!"She exclaims."In fact,I wouldn't trust Michael is I were you either!"She says."Michael has been with us through thick and thin when we were searching for you!In fact,me and Jesse wouldn't even be ALIVE if it wasn't for him."He counters."So obviously he's gained a strong knows when he'll join his pal and kidnaps one of worse."She tells him."If he wanted to strike,he would've done it already."He reasons."Yea well-"They are cut off by a loud **BANG** near hear fast rustling in the woods in front of them."That's too fast to be a Reanimated"Jason ,Sam dashes towards them."RUUN!"He yells,as another gunshot pierces the otherwise silent passes slows down and looks at Jason and Mary."Hurry!"He gunshots and marching is growing Jason and Mary,without thinking,catch up with dash through the forest,maneuvering around trees and the snow catches up with gets harder and harder to break through the ,the presuers aren't having the same troubles.A gunshot rings and Mary collapses and holds her arm,blood staining the snow."MARY!"Jason yells,turning back to he runs over too her,he trips on a stray root,hidden in the snow,and hits the ground pokes his head up to see Sam standing near him,with his hands he's about to turn to see the group,something kicks him back turns over to see a man."You aren't much of a leader,are you?"He as Jason was about to reply,the man hits him in the head with his last thing Jason sees before he slips into darkness,is Mary and Sam being carried away.


	11. War

Dante adjusts his backpack as he walks down the though the road runs through the forest,it's surprisingly kicks a rock and lets it pulls out a granola bar and savors every he's walking,he sees smoke rising from the decides to go and arriving,he sees the man he's wanted punish for a long time,or ever since the apocalypse calls him slef "Phosiden".Dante always thought that was a terrible nickname,but then again,he wasn't the one ruling seems to have a group of hostages,whitch never ends knows because he lost his friend Gaige to memory fills him with contains it,knowing he can't go in sneaks around he back of the camp,were the hostages were are two guards posted at the front of the hostage's knows he has to get in undetected,but not manages to crawl under a loose spot in the sneaks over to the tent,and starts to silently cut away the back of guards don't seem to notice,so he continues finally breaks off the whole side to reveal a teen in goggles,a black haired girl who seems around the same age,and a male adult with roughed up all are tied up,but Dante can tell they're glad to be slowly unties them,trying not to attract the attention of the guards seem to be as Dante unties the last hostage,the guards turn to check on them."Hey!"One of them point their guns at them,forcing them to freeze in place."Uh oh"The goggled one a explosion is guard's helmet suddenly shouts in a electronic voice,"Code Red!All guards report to the front entrance immediately!"The two guards dash towards the explosion,leaving the four unattended."To the gate!" Dante yells,leading the others to the way he came in."Wait!There's another hostage in that tent over there!"Says the man."Ah come on…."Dante mutters."Alright,but we have to move fast!"He sprint over to the tent with the other hostage,hearing yelling and gunshots firing through the air."It's a war zone out there!"The black haired girl reach the tent,and walk up to the tied looks scared."We're not here to hurt you",Dante explains,"I'm Dante and this is…",he trails off looking at the three."Michael"The man is said."I'm Hiro",The goggled one said."Li",The black haired girl said."I-I'm Zero."The hostage said."Here"Dante says,untying turn to leave the tent,when suddenly,a fire is blocking their only escape route,the gate."No..no..no..not these people again."Hiro says."Again?"Dante asks."They burnt down our home,Woodsville."Michael explains."Well the only way out is through the front gate so….here we go."Dante run over to the gunshots and screaming,and sure enough,it's total is leading the defense against the side seems to have a advantage over the pulled Li,narrowly dodging a bullet."Why did they come here?"Zero asks."There must be a common motivation,like a safe zone,or precious firearms."Hiro reasons."We need to get out of here-but where will we go?"Li asks."Back to Woodland,we never did scavenge supplies,and there might still be sturdy shelter!"Micheal sneak through the most un-occupied part of the exit gate,and quickly dodge behind a tree."We're on the wrong side of the road!"Dante says."then let's hurry!"Says they cross the road,they attract soldier throws a ,Michael,Li,and Zero run across,to the right side of the ,Hiro was at the back,and the grenade landed in front of him,causing him to run back to the wrong side."HIRO!"Li yells as guards chase him into the last thing he says before he disappears into the forest,is"Don't worry about me!Take care of yourselves!".The group is distrot,but know they must continue to the is crying,Michael is teary eyed,and even Dante is really sad."I believe Woodland is this way."Michael rest comply,following Michael through the woods.

 _ReAniAmted will return…..._


End file.
